Wrappers
by ForTheLoveOfTheStory
Summary: Maggie sneaks into Beth's room,looking for the shirt she let her barrow. when she runs into a condom wrapper will she find out who Beth's been sleeping with ? one shot complete


Wrappers

Maggie and Glenn were planning a sort of date night, and she had lent her favorite shirt to Beth earlier that week. Just like before the world went to shit. She never returned anything she barrowed. She had just came off her night watch, and quickly snuck into Beth's room. "Where the hell is it?" She growled to herself, attempting to avoid confutation if Beth were to come back. Lucky for her, Beth's room was the probably the cleanest out of the groups. Not saying she ever gone into everyone's room. She began searching, the key hiding spots Beth used at home.

"It's not under or behind the dresser, back of the closet seems clear." She listed the mental check list out loud. "The pack and play!" she said as got on to her knees to look under Judith's bed. As she searched along the bottom of the back in play with what light Beth's room provided her, the glimmer of a rapper close to Beth's bed caught her attention. For getting about the shirt moved over to the bed grabbing the wrapper that lay between the bed and nightstand.

She at now at on her knees, her but on her feet, in awe. There she held a condom wrapper. Who the hell could Beth be sleeping with? let alone someone who is able to get condoms. She knew for a fact, that neither she nor Glenn had given any out lately. She left Beth's room quickly. She racked her brain for people who often go on raids; Daryl was not only the first in mind. But the closest to her, she walked over to the make shift gauge.

Daryl had been working on his bike; his hands were always busy with something. Hearing her approaching he stopped. Looking up at her before standing up, "hey" she said, only reserving a grunt from Daryl. Maggie took a deep breath, this was something she didn't feel comfortable discussing with the archer, and she took a deep breath. "Have you been giving Beth condoms?" Daryl looked startled at first and then calm again "what the hell?" he asked "I found this in her room" she showed him the wrapper

He shrugged coolly "so what's wrong if she screwin? Obviously she's do it right don't matter." he went to working on his bike, "so you gave it to her?" She asked again, arms now crossed. "Yea" he told the partial truth. "Do you know who it's with?" He shrugged his shoulder. "Don't care" "probably that one kid from terminus, he's been hitting pretty hard on her lately." She spoke loudly attempting to get any ideas from him.

Beth had just finished feeding Judith breakfast, she had been listening to Tara and Carl's conversation abut the last comic book they group had shared. She her self and a picked up a few new books, she was enjoying but had no one to discus them with. She leaned back against the tree, as Judith crawled from her lap and began playing with some toys. She smiled the looking over to see what Daryl was doing. When she noticed Maggie approached him. This wasn't uncommon; she would go and ask Daryl to bring her back things from his runs.

This time she stood there, a little longer than normal. after a couple moments she stood up, Carl looking at her. "Watch her for me?" she asked and Carl nodded, grabbing his little sister putting her in his lap. She walked up slowly to the gauge, listening into here conversation. Was Maggie really attempting to find out, who Beth was sleeping with Though Daryl? She hid the blush on her face, as she walked up to them. "What dose it matter who I'm sleeping with?" Beth asked making Maggie turn around quickly.

"I'm just trying to look out for you," Maggie replied. "I want to meet the boy, my little sister is seeing" she put the words nicely; Beth had crossed her arms, looking at her sister. "Look I'm adult" she said. "Who is he?" Maggie asked again. "Sam," Beth whispered accidentally making eye contact with Daryl, who raised his brow. "stop making a big deal out of it okay? My own decisions" Maggie nodded, "but if he breaks your heart I'll," "break his neck." Beth interrupted Maggie rolling her eyes.

"There you are" Glenn walked up behind Maggie, "what were you doing in my room anyway?" Beth asked, hand on her hip "I wanted the shirt I let you barrow back," she said simply. "I gave that back to Glenn, three days ago" Beth looked over to Glenn. "Oh yeah, for got to tell you." he rubbed the back of his neck. Maggie rolled her eyes, and walked away with Glenn at her hip. "

That was embarrassing," Beth said, after a few award silence between her and Daryl. "Sam huh?" he asked her. Beth walked closer to him, putting her hand on his shoulder, he pulled away. "I had to make up someone; I'm not ready to tell her the truth just yet. The familiar smirk that she loved played across his face. "Ya always fight like tha?" he asked she nodded. "worse when we were younger," she grinned looking around making sure the cost was clear, before placing a kiss on his cheek. "I was the baby, so I got away with it." he rolled his eyes, leaning close to her " I wont be so easy on ya, almost getting us caught and all" Beth shivered. Enjoying how her body reacted to him. "I'll be waiting" she replied before leaving.


End file.
